Mystery House
by multifandomer
Summary: Dan has just moved into a new house. The house is nice and looks expensive, but doesn't cost as much as it should. He meets some unexpected people that will play a big part in his future.
1. Chapter 1

**SURPRISE! *****Eminem voice*** Guess who's back, back again, Kitty's back, tell a friend! :P  
So it's been nearly 4 months since I wrote anything! I don't really know what happened, school and exams I guess :) So, I wrote a new story. I've had this planned and half written now for about 3 months, and since I'm off school for a little while, I decided to finish it and get it on here :)  
This will be updated Wednesdays and Saturdays, but I wanted to get the first chapter up today, so the next chapter will be up on Saturday, not Wednesday this week :) If you ask really nicely, and send me money, I might update a day early :P  
**Sorry for the long authors note :P **  
Anyways, enjoy :) xxx

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Dan POV**

Today was the day I was moving to Manchester. I had been waiting for this day for a while now. I finally got enough money to rent a house. It was a bit further away from my parents than I'd hoped, but that wasn't a major issue. Everywhere in London seemed too out of my price range. I almost settled for a crappy flat it a dodgy part of London, but then I came across this house.

It was a two bedroom house, so it wasn't massive, but it was definitely big enough for me. When I had come up to Manchester to look around, the landlord told me that it had been rebuilt about 7 years before because it was burnt down, so it was fairly new. The reason I decided on this place rather than the flat was because this was only slightly more expensive, but it was bigger, so it was worth the money.

The journey up to Manchester was quite long, about 3 and a half hours, and sitting in a small car, listening to my dad singing, and my mum commenting on where we were and if she'd been there before, was quite boring, and slightly annoying.

When we finally arrived, I was the first out the car. I needed to stretch my legs and get some fresh air.

"Someone's in a hurry." My mum remarked as I got to the front door. The moving van pulled up just behind the car and two men got out.

"Dan, you have to help with all this. We're not doing it all for you." My dad called after me.

"Yeah, I know." I said. All of a sudden, the front door of the house opened and a man walked out.

"Ah, Daniel, was it?" He asked.

"Dan." I corrected. I remembered him from when we came to visit. "Tony, right?" I doubled checked.

"Yeah, nice to see you again." He said, shaking my hand. My mum walked over. "Ah, Mrs Howell, lovely to see you again." He said.

"Lovely to see you too." She said.

"Right, Dan, shall we get this stuff moved in then?" He asked me.

"Yeah." I said.

We all started unloading the van, taking the stuff out and putting it in the living room of the house. About 45 minutes in, Tony's phone rang. After hanging up from the call he walked over to my dad and I.

"I'm so sorry, I have to go and sort some things out. Here are the keys. I hope you settle in well." He said.

"He'll be fine. Thank you." My dad said.

"Bye." I said as he walked away.

"Well he seems nice." My dad said.

"Yeah, he's alright." I said.

"Come on; let's finish moving all of this." He said. We both walked back to the van and carried on unloading the stuff.

By the time everything was unloaded from the van and the boxes were on the right rooms, it was about quarter to 6.

"Food anyone?" My dad asked, walking into the living room with takeaway. He had disappeared about 20 minutes beforehand.

"Yeah, I'm starving." I said, taking the food off him and going to the kitchen. I stopped halfway there. "I have no plate unpacked." I told them.

"We don't need them. Just eat it out the paper." My mum said. My mum and dad took a seat on the sofa, after clearing part of it to make room, and I sat on the floor.

At around 8 o'clock, my mum and dad decided it was time for them to leave.

"Will you be alright tonight?" My mum asked.

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine." I told them.

"Well remember, we're only a few minutes away, so if you want to come with us for tonight, then it's fine.

"He'll be living on his own from now on anyway, so he may as well get used to it." My dad said.

"Exactly. Mum, I'll be fine." I reassured her.

"Okay. We'll be round at 10 tomorrow before we leave. Set an alarm" She said. "Bye darling." She said, and kissed my cheek.

"See you tomorrow." My dad said.

"Bye." I said. They walked out the front door and got into the car. I waved them off before going back inside and trying to make a bit of room in the house.

I moved the boxes from the sofa and put them in the corner of the room. I then started searching through one of the bags that was full of wires, hoping to find the TV cable. After about 5 minutes of looking, and getting tangled up, I found it. I plugged the TV in and then grabbed my laptop bag. I took the laptop out and plugged the charger in. I turned the TV on before settling down on the sofa and browsing the internet for a few hours.

At around half 11, I decided that I should get some sleep as my parents will expect me to be up early tomorrow. I turned my laptop off and walked up the stairs and to my room. I walked in and turned the light on before groaning. I hadn't made my bed yet. I sighed, but started searching for some covers for my bed.

Nearly 45 minutes later, I was finally ready to go to sleep. I turned my bedroom light off and climbed in to bed. Just as I was settling down, I heard a noise from downstairs. I quickly sat up in bed, listening for anything. There was no more sound, so I just laid back down and closed my eyes, falling asleep.

I was woken up in the morning by someone banging on the door. I slowly sat up, rubbing my eyes and grabbing my phone. I checked the time, 10:15 am. Crap! I quickly got out of bed, throwing on whatever clothes were on the floor, my clothes from yesterday, and ran downstairs to the door, throwing it open.

"About bloody time." My mum said, walking in.

"Sorry, I didn't set an alarm." I told her.

"I told you to."

"Yeah, but by the time I went to bed, I was too tired to remember." I said.

"Well go to bed earlier." She said.

"I did, or I was going to. But then I remembered that I needed to make my bed and then I couldn't find anything." I told her. She just sighed.

"Now that she's finished, hello Dan." My dad said. My mum hit his arm. I laughed.

"Hi dad. Cup of tea?" I asked them.

"Better not, we're leaving soon." My mum said.

"What time is that?" I asked.

"About 20 minutes." She said. I nodded.

We talked for a little while, but eventually it was time for them to leave.

"Take care of yourself. And don't stay up too late." My mum instructed.

"Yes mother." I said.

"I'll miss you. And remember, we're only a phone call away." She said, pulling me into a hug.

"I'll miss you too." I said, hugging her back.

"See you son." My dad said, also pulling me into a hug.

"Bye dad." I said, hugging him. They both walked out the door. I could see tears in my mum's eyes.

"We'll call you when we get home." She said, getting into the car.

"Okay." I said.

"Bye." They both said.

"Bye." I shouted back. I waved until they were completely out of sight, then I walked inside and closed the door. I looked around. The place suddenly seemed bigger now that I knew I was completely alone. I decided to distract myself by unpacking some of my stuff. I decided to start with the kitchen so I would have space to put everything when I go shopping.

After unpacking most of the stuff in the kitchen, I decided that it was time to eat as my stomach was rumbling. I spent about 45 minutes at the shop, getting thing that would get me through the next few days when I could properly go shopping. As I walked down the road towards my house, I saw someone in front of it. I double checked to make sure it was my house, before walking through the gate at the front.

"Excuse me?" I asked, making the person there jump. It was a man. He turned around and looked at me.

"Shit!" He said.

"Um, can I help you?" I asked.

"Uh, I'm a, er, neighbour." He said. "I just wanted to welcome you." He told me.

"Oh, um, well, thank you, I guess." I said awkwardly. I started struggling with the bags in my hand.

"Sorry, I'll let you get back to your house." He said.

"It's fine. I would let you in, but I haven't unpacked yet." I told him, walking to the front door and pulling put my keys.

"I should get going anyway." He smiled.

"Okay then." I said. I turned back to the door and put the key in the lock.

"I'm Pj, by the way." He said.

"I'm Dan." I told him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Dan." He said.

"Yeah, you too." I smiled. I turned back around and opened the door, walking in. I turned to take the key out the door and to say bye to Pj, but he was already gone. I looked down both ends of the road, but I couldn't see him. I shrugged and closed the door. He must live quite close then. I walked to the kitchen and put everything away, before making myself a sandwich. I spent the rest of the day unpacking as much as I could.

I had been living at the house for a few days now. I had unpacked everything in the kitchen, and most of the boxes in my bedroom. I still had a few boxes in the living room to unpack and a couple in the spare room. I had been out job hunting, and managed to get myself a job in a café down the road. The pay wasn't amazing, but it was hopefully just a temporary job.

I was just putting my shoes on, ready to go to work. It was only my second day, but I didn't like the idea of going out before noon, so I was dreading it. I grabbed my keys and my wallet, then walked downstairs, ready to leave. I opened the door to find Pj on the other side.

"Oh, hi." I said.

"Hey." He said.

"I was just on my way out." I told him.

"Oh sorry. I'll come back later." He said.

"Well if you're not busy, you could always come with. I was just on my way to work. It's the café about 5 minutes from here." I told him.

"No, it's fine, I'd rather come back later." He said.

"Oh, okay then." I said.

"Bye then." He said.

"Bye." I said, slightly confused, but I started walking. As I got to the end of the road, I turned around. He was no longer there. I still don't know where he lives.

I finally got off work at 6 and made my way home. I decided I would pick up some takeaway on the way home because I couldn't be bothered to cook. I sat at home, eating, watching TV, and browsing the internet until I decided I should probably go to bed.

At around 2am, I woke up. I had heard a noise from downstairs, just like my first night here. I sat up in bed, but I didn't hear anything again. I decided to get up and get a drink. I walked down the stairs, but stopped as I saw the silhouette of someone in the living room. I could feel myself shaking. I looked around, but I didn't have anything to use as a weapon. I walked forward, trying to be quiet, but, unlucky for me, I had creaky floorboards, and I just so happened to step on the one that would make a noise. The person quickly turned around. I decided there was no point trying to hide, so I shakily walked into the living room, and turned on the light. I could finally see the persons face.

"Pj?!" I almost shouted.

"This isn't what it looks like." He told me.

"What are you doing in my house?" I shouted.

"Listen, I can explain." He tried.

"What are you, some creepy stalker?" I asked him.

"Dan! Listen, I can explain." He shouted. It silenced me for a second.

"You better have a good explanation for this." I told him, walking into the room and sitting down.

"Where do I begin with this?" He said to himself.

"How about why you're in my house." I suggested, annoyed.

"That would be a bit hard to explain without explaining everything else." He said.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Alright, I'll just tell you then." He said.

"Good." I said.

"I'm a ghost." He confessed. I sat there, blinking at him.

"That's not what I thought you were going to say." I said. "Are you having a laugh?" I asked him.

"What?" He asked.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" I questioned.

"I know it sounds crazy, but you have to believe me." He begged.

"You really are a crazy stalker, aren't you?" I said, standing up and moving away from him.

"I can prove it to you." He said.

"What? That you're a ghost? Are you from a mental hospital?" I asked him.

"Look, watch." He said, then promptly disappeared, right in front of my eyes. I stood there wide-eyed, with my mouth hanging open.

"See?" He said, reappearing, making me jump.

"But you… and I… but, what?" I asked confused.

"Just listen." He said, stepping towards me.

"No, stay away from me." I said, moving back.

"Please Dan. Just calm down." He told me.

"Calm down? Calm down?! You just tell me you're a ghost, disappear right in front of me, and then tell me to calm down?!" I was hyperventilating by now.

"Dan, Dan breath." He said. I decided now was probably a good time to listen to him. I took deep breaths, lowering myself onto the chair. He went to move towards me again.

"No." I said, putting my hand out to stop him. After about 5 minutes of trying to regulate my breathing, I was finally able to talk properly.

"Why are you in my house?" I asked him.

"Well now you know about me being a ghost, this might be easier to explain. This is kinda where I died." He told me.

"What?!" I shouted.

"It was a few years ago now." He said.

"So let me get this straight. You're a ghost, and you died in this house. Did you live here, or did you just decide this would be a good place to die?" I asked him. My sarcasm was coming through, but it was my way of coping with the situation.

"Of course I lived here." He said.

"Well is there anything else I should know, seen as how we're sharing right now?" I asked.

"Well there are two other ghosts here as well." He told me. I quickly stood up, looking around.

"Are they here right now? Can I just not see them?" I asked.

"No, they're somewhere else right now." He said.

"Great, so I'm living in a house with three ghosts. No wonder it was so cheap." I said, sitting back down, defeated.

"Yeah, most people end up leaving within a few months. We don't usually tell them we're ghosts. We don't even usually let them see us. This was an accident." He said.

"Well thanks for that." I said sarcastically.

"I'm really sorry." He said.

"It's not your fault, I think." I said. He laughed slightly.

"But I need to warn you." He said.

"What?" I asked, slightly worried.

"The other two ghosts, Chris and Phil, they're not as nice as me." Pj told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, Phil especially, has a problem with people who are alive. He envies them. He thinks they don't deserve it, and so he may try to hurt you. My advice is to stay away from both of them. If they appear in a room with you, or you see them in a room, don't go in, just walk away." He told me.

"Why does he think we don't deserve to live?" I asked.

"Because he thinks his life was taken away before it was mean to." He told me.

"What happened?" I asked.

"That's not my place to say." He said. I frowned slightly. "Well anyway, it's late. You should probably go to bed. I will make sure neither of them harms you tonight. But I don't know how long I will be able to hold them off for." Pj said.

"Well that's comforting." I said.

"Hopefully it will be a few days before they try and make an appearance, so you're safe for now." He said.

"Okay." I said, standing up.

"Well goodnight." Pj said.

"Night." I said, turning to go upstairs. "And Pj, thanks." I smiled.

"Anytime." He said. I carried on up the stairs, walking to my room. I turned the light on in there before walking in, making sure no one was in there. I turned it back off and walked to my bed. I was safe for now, but I don't know how long for.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) ****I hope you enojyed it. That was only the first chapter, so it will get more exciting, I promise :)**

**Come follow me on:  
****Twitter: fandomcookie  
Tumblr: multifandomfanfics  
Wattpad: multi-fandomer  
AO3: multifandomer**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Dan POV**

It has been about a week since I found out about Pj. We have spoken a few times since then. He is actually an alright guy. So far I hadn't had any run-ins with Chris or Phil, which I was grateful for. After what Pj said, I was scared to go anywhere in my house without checking that no one was in there first. Pj had done what he said, holding them off, and I was thankful to him for it.

I had just got in from work, and I walked upstairs and to my room to change into something more comfortable. I put on a pair of tracksuit bottoms and one of my old t-shirts.

"Well, well, well. Look who's here." I heard a voice say from behind me. I quickly pulled my t-shirt over my head properly and spun round. I was faced with two people I hadn't seen before, which could only mean one thing. Chris and Phil had decided to turn up. I knew this would happen eventually, but I still wasn't prepared for it. I remembered what Pj had told me about leaving if they were in the same room, but they were standing in front of the door. I decided to make a break for it. I ran towards the door, but it closed before I could reach it.

"I don't think so." The same voice from before said. He had brown hair that was in the same sort of style as mine.

"He looks pretty weak if you ask me." The other one said. He had black hair, also with hair similar to mine.

"Yeah, we could take him." The other one agreed.

"Please, just let me out." I practically begged.

"Why? We only want to have a bit of fun." The black haired one said with a dark glint in his eye.

"Please, I haven't done anything to you." I said. That was probably the wrong thing to say. The black haired one's face dropped.

"You invaded our home." He said.

"I didn't know you were here." I said, trying to reason with them.

"No, but you have for a few days now. That's enough time to leave." The brown haired one pitched in. they moved a bit closer to me. I tried the door again, but it was still stuck. I decided to do the only thing I could think of.

"Pj!" I shouted, hoping that wherever he was, he would hear me.

"What do you think that's going to do?" The brown haired one asked.

"Pj!" I tried again. I felt myself be thrown and pinned to the wall by a cold hand around my throat.

"Now listen here–"

"What do you think you're doing?!" I heard Pj's voice cut the black haired one off.

"Stay out of this Pj." He said.

"Get off him. Now." Pj said sternly.

"Who are you, my mother?" He asked. I was still being pinned to the wall.

"Phil, let. Go." He said. So this was Phil then. Which means the other one was Chris.

"Make me." He said.

"Phil, maybe you're taking this a bit too far." The brown haired one, now known as Chris, said.

"Oh, you think?" Pj said to him sarcastically. Phil's grip seemed to be getting tighter, and I was starting to struggle to breath. Suddenly, I felt his hand release my neck, and I fell to the floor, clutching at it, coughing. Pj had dragged Phil away. I crawled into the corner of the room, and Pj dragged Phil out, followed closely by Chris. I could hear the shouts, which were slowly disappearing. Eventually, there was nothing but silence in the house. I slowly got to my feet and left the room, checking that no one was there. I went downstairs and got a drink, then curled up on the sofa with my laptop, deciding not to move for the rest of the night.

It was about 12am when I finally decided I would brave leaving the sofa, to go to the safety of my bed. I moved as quickly as I could, taking the stairs to at a time, and getting to my room in record time. I got changed into a pair of pyjama bottoms, and then quickly went to brush my teeth. I got back to my room, checking there was no one in there, and then turned the light off and ran to my bed. I quickly got under the cover, burying my face in them so I couldn't see anything in the room.

"You know, the covers don't actually stop the monsters." I heard a playful voice say from outside the covers. It was one of the voices from earlier, Chris', I think. I slowly moved the cover so I could see, and surely enough, there was Chris, standing by the door.

"Please don't hurt me." I begged, getting ready to call for Pj, as pathetic as that is.

"Relax; I'm not going to hurt you." He said, turning the light back on. I was blinded for a second, but opened my eyes to see him approaching the bed. "I actually came here to apologise. Do you mind?" He asked, gesturing to the bed, asking for permission to sit. I moved my legs over so he could sit. "I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was totally out of order. I just have a problem with new people moving in. I'd never actually spoken to you, so there was no need for what Phil and I did. I really am sorry." He said sincerely.

"It's fine, I guess." I said.

"And don't worry about Phil. Pj gave him a right talking to. He should hold off for a few days. And I will try and keep him back as well." He told me.

"Thank you." I said.

"You shouldn't be scared in your own home. You have just as much right to be here as we do." He told me.

"Yeah, I'm totally fine with you being here, just please don't attack me in my sleep." I said, lightening the mood.

"Don't worry, I wont." He smiled. He got up off the bed.

"Well, you better get some sleep. You have work in the morning." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Just because you can't see us, doesn't mean we can't see you." He told me.

"That's just creepy." I told him.

"I know." He shrugged.

"Night Dan." He said.

"Night." I said. He walked out the room, turning the light off as he did. I laid back down, closing my eyes, feeling safer than when I went to bed. Hopefully I wouldn't run into Phil anytime soon.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So this chapter isn't very exciting, but it will get better in the next chapter, hopefully :P The next chapter of this will be uploaded on Wednesday :)**

**Come follow me on:  
****Twitter: fandomcookie  
Tumblr: multifandomfanfics  
Wattpad: multi-fandomer  
AO3: multifandomer**

**Thank you to wonderfulfun, NeverlandNat, Eli, and Phanstarlight for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Dan POV**

After that run-in with Chris and Phil, I've been weary of going in any room in case Phil decides to just pop up. Chris has appeared a few times, telling me that I need to relax, and that Phil wont be around anytime soon, but I can't help but feel on edge all the time. I've seen Pj a couple of time too. He's also told me that I don't need to worry for now. Even with both of them reassuring me, I still can't help but check every room I go into just in case.

Today was my day off. I only get two of those a week, so I like to make the most of them, by watching a whole series of a TV show. I walked upstairs to find my laptop so I could connect it up to the TV to, 'legally', watch TV shows. I walked in to my room, searching for it. I could have sworn I put it in here. Then I remembered that I was trying to sort through some of the stuff in here to get it in order, and I moved it into the spare room. I walked out of my room and across the hall to the spare room. I walked in, but immediately stopped in my tracks. There, sitting on one of the boxes that I still hadn't unpacked, and should really get around to, was Phil. I decided I didn't want a repeat of last time, so I tried to quietly leave the room, and hope he didn't hear me. But luck wasn't on my side. This was one of the rooms that didn't have a carpet, and I managed to find one of the squeaky floorboards. I stopped dead in my tracks and turned my head slightly. Phil was staring at me.

"Shit." I mumbled under my breath. I went to make a break for it, but the door slammed shut. I tried pulling at the handle, but the door wouldn't budge.

"Please, let me go." I said.

"Why?" He asked. I decided that maybe it was time to stand up to him.

"Why are you being a dick to me?" I asked. He looked shocked.

"Excuse me?" He asked.

"You heard me." I said. He stood up and I immediately moved back as far as I could, my back coming into contact with the door.

"Who do you think you are?" He asked me, getting dangerously close.

"What have I done to you?" I asked, less confident than before. He didn't answer. "Well?" I asked.

"I don't need to answer to you." He told me. "I could kill you right now." He warned.

"Well why don't you then?" I asked. Probably not the best thing to say.

"Do you want me to?" He asked.

"Not particularly." I said.

"Then shut it." He said.

"You think you're so tough, don't you? Threatening me. It doesn't make you tough." I told him. He pinned me to the wall, his hand around my throat. It was like déjà vu.

"I told you to shut it." He said. He pressed harder against my neck.

"Ow… please…let go." I managed to get out. I could feel myself getting light headed. Suddenly, something snapped in Phil and he let go of me, disappearing right before my eyes. I fell to the ground, coughing and trying to breath properly. I stayed there for a few minutes, calming down, before getting up and running to my room, forgetting about the laptop.

Once I was in there, I slammed my door shut and leaned against it. I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I walked over to my bed, sitting down on it. It dawned on me that I really wasn't safe in my own home, and that I could potentially die here. I felt the first tear threatening to spill, and I knew that if that one went, I wouldn't be able to stop it. I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't hold it, and I felt the tear run down my face. I buried my head in my hands, letting all the tears out.

I felt the bed dip next to me. I didn't look up, figuring it would be either Chris or Pj. It took about five minutes before the tears started to slow down. I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand and looked up. I was shocked, to say the least. It wasn't Chris or Pj that was there, but rather Phil. I jumped back, moving as far away from him as I could.

"Don't, please." He said in a small voice. I stared at him in disbelief. He was looking down at the floor, and it seemed as though he was sad. "I'm not used to having living people in the house. It's overwhelming for me and I react badly. I don't think before I act." He explained.

"Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance?" I asked him, sniffing slightly. He turned his head towards me.

"Because, that would have made me as bad as whoever killed me." He confessed. I stared at him, shocked.

"So you know who killed you then? And how you died?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, but I know that it wasn't suicide, and it probably wasn't an accident. I just don't know what happened. I remember being upstairs, and then when I woke up, I was downstairs." He told me. "You don't have to sit so far away; I'm not going to kill you." He said. I realised I was still sort of curled up away from him, protecting myself. I uncurled myself, and sat back where I was before.

"Why were you trying to kill me in the first place?" I asked him.

"Because I envy you." He confessed.

"Envy me? Why?" I questioned.

"Because you get to live, and I don't. It's not fair! What did I ever do to be killed so soon?" He asked, raising his voice slightly. I flinched slightly, a reflex action.

"Maybe it was just your time." I suggested.

"No! It wasn't." He said, his voice cracking. He looked down again. I didn't know what to do. I felt slightly awkward in this situation. I heard him sniff and realised that he was crying. I slowly raised my hand, and put it on his back. He jumped and I retracted my hand.

"Sorry." I apologised.

"It's fine." He said. He sounded so broken. I risked putting my hand back. He didn't jump this time. I moved my hand, rubbing his back, hoping I was calming him. "I just want to know what happened." He almost whispered. I stared at him for a second.

"I could help." I said. He snapped his head towards me.

"Really?" He asked.

"Yeah. I could try and find out what happened." I said.

"You would do that? After all the crap I've put you through?" He questioned.

"I understand why you did it, I think. I mean, it probably wasn't the best way to go about it, but…" I trailed off.

"Yeah, I know, I get it." He said. "Sorry." He said after a moment. I shook my head.

"Don't worry about it." I said.

"Phil?" I heard Pj shout from somewhere in the house. "Phil, I swear to god, if you're terrorising Dan again, I–" He cut himself off as he walked into the room, taking in the scene before him.

"I'm not." He said quietly.

"Right… Well, I'll leave you two to it then." He said, walking back out the room.

"Thank you." Phil said to me after a while, breaking the silence that had settled in the room.

"No problem." I said.

"And don't go too much out of your way to find out what happened." He said.

"I'll see what I can do." I smiled. I was curious to know what happened, and I vowed to find out.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) This chapter is hopefully more exciting than the last couple :) The next chapter will be uploaded on Saturday :)_  
_**

**Come follow me on:  
****Twitter: fandomcookie  
Tumblr: multifandomfanfics  
Wattpad: multi-fandomer  
AO3: multifandomer**

**Thank you to Phanstarlight, NeverlandNat, and mysticwater72**** for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Dan POV**

After the events of yesterday, I decided that after work I would start trying to find out what happened to Phil. I was going to ask Chris and Pj first, as they were probably in the house at the time it happened, so they may know something about it.

Work, as always, was boring. It got busy at around lunch time, but other than that, I didn't have much to do. When I finally left, I stopped in the shop to pick up something for dinner, before making my way home. I opened the door and the first thing I heard was shouting coming form the living room. I closed the door and walked in to see Chris and Pj playing on my PS3. I cleared my throat from behind them. Immediately, they stopped shouting, pausing the game, and slowly turned their heads towards me.

"Care to explain?" I asked.

"I don't even know what happened. One minute I was just minding my own business, the next the controller was in my hand and the game was on. I can't be held responsible." Chris said.

"Uh huh." I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

"I think it more went 'Peeeeeeeej, I'm bored', 'well what do you want me to do about it?', 'lets play something', 'like what?', 'how about Dan's PS3', 'but that's Dan's', 'so? It'll be fun', 'fine'. Or something like that." Phil imitated. I turned toward where the voice cam from to see Phil sitting in the corner. I hadn't even noticed him.

"Really?" I said, stringing out the 'e', turning back to them.

"It didn't even happen like that." Chris said.

"Yes, it did." Phil argued.

"Not exactly like that." Pj said.

"Care to tell your side?" I asked Pj.

"Chris said he was bored, so I told him to go play with something and then I came downstairs and he was fiddling with that," he pointed at the PS3, "and then he thought he had broken it, so I looked at it and managed to get it working, and this game was in there, and we just wanted to see what it was like, and…I'm sorry." He said, slowing down his little confession at the end.

"Well that sounds more believable than 'the controller just appeared in my hand'." I said, looking back at Chris, who just smiled sheepishly. "I don't actually mind you playing it, just ask next time. And don't break it." I said.

"How are we supposed to ask when you're not here?" Chris asked.

"Before I go?" I offered. He just rolled his eyes.

"Can we carry on?" Chris asked. I sighed.

"Go on then."

"Yes!" Chris cheered. I laughed, rolling my eyes at him. I carried on the kitchen, putting the carrier bag in my hand down.

"So, you and Phil are getting on then." I heard from behind me. I turned around to see Pj in the door way. I said nothing, hut shrugged. "So what happened with you two last night?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well when I walked in, you two seemed to be talking and getting along." He said.

"It was nothing. I mean, I just asked him why he didn't kill me when he had the chance and then he started talking about his death." I told him.

"What about his death?" Pj asked.

"Well I asked him what happened." I said.

"And?"

"And what?"

"What did he say?" He asked.

"That he didn't know what happened, but that he wants to find out. And I said that I would help him." I told him.

"And how are you going to do that?" He asked me.

"I'm going to ask around." I said.

"Well good luck then." He said, turning to leave.

"Wait!" I said.

"What?"

"Do you know anything?" I asked him. I heard him sigh. He turned back around.

"All I know is that the stairs were involved." He told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

"Well, when Chris and I found him, he was at the bottom of the stairs. He was bleeding, and his neck was broken." He said.

"But you don't know what happened?" I questioned.

"We thought he just fell, but Phil insists he didn't. There was no one here when we got there. I don't even know how long he had been there when we found him. I say we, Chris was actually the one to find him. I was in the garden when he came and found me." Pj told me. I could feel tears in my eyes as I listened to what happened. I breathed in a shaky breath.

"Okay, so, somehow, he fell down the stairs and broke his neck. But there was no one here to have done it. And he insisted that he didn't fall on his own, yes?" I recapped.

"Yes." He confirmed. I nodded.

"Okay. Thanks for the help." I said.

"No problem." He smiled sadly. "I just hope you fond out so Phil can finally move on from it." He said.

"Me too." I agreed.

It wasn't until a few hours later when I had eaten and was mindlessly browsing the internet that Chris came to join me.

"Hey." He said, making me jump as I didn't know he was there.

"Don't do that." I told him.

"Sorry." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"What did you need?" I asked.

"Pj told me about what you're doing for Phil." Chris said. I nodded. "He said it might be a good idea to come and talk to you." I shut the lid on my laptop, moving it aside, and turning to face Chris properly.

"Okay then. What can you tell me?" I asked.

"Well, I was outside with Pj, and I told him that I was just going to go inside and get something. As I got in, I heard a loud bang. I assumed it was just Phil dropping something, so I just carried on with what I was doing.

It wasn't until a few hours later that I realised I hadn't heard anything from Phil. I went to go and check that he was in the house, so I decided to go to his room first, and then I was him lying at the bottom of the stairs. His neck was clearly broken, and there was a load of blood that was drying around him. I quickly went and got Pj, and we didn't know what to do with him, so we just sort of waited.

After a couple of hours, he woke up, except, he didn't. His body was still on the floor, but he wasn't. He was like Pj and I." He finished, looking down. I quickly wiped my face, feeling tears falling down it.

"So he was a ghost?" I asked. Chris nodded.

"But that's all I know. Sorry I couldn't be more help." He said.

"No, it's fine. That's a good place to start." I said. I still had a couple of tears falling down my face, but I ignored them for now.

"Well, I'll leave you alone then." Chris said. I nodded.

"See you later." I said. He waved slightly, then disappeared. I sighed, wiping the tears from my face. The sofa dipped beside me, and I looked to see Phil there. He didn't say anything, but just put his arm around me. I felt more tears surface, and I couldn't stop them from falling.

After about 5 minutes, I calmed myself enough to speak.

"Did you hear all of that?" I asked, not bothering to pull away from him. I felt him nod against me. "I'm sorry." I said.

"It's fine. You were just trying to find out what happened. It's my fault for listening." He said. I wiped the tears from my face.

"I'm going to help properly, I promise." I said, pulling away from him. "I'll ask the landlord, and some of your old neighbours to see what they know. I promise I will find out, even if it kills me." I said sincerely.

"Don't put yourself through too much. I've gone this long without knowing, I can carry on." He said. I shook my head.

"No, you deserve to know what actually happened to you." I said. He didn't say anything, but just smiled, pulling me back to him and rubbing his hand up and down my arm.

"I'm still sorry for what I did to you before." He said after a while.

"Just forget it." I said.

"No, it was horrible, and now you're being nice and I feel bad." He said. I chuckled slightly.

"Well, you'll have to make it up one day then." I said.

"I will, don't worry." He promised.

"I'll hold you to it." I laughed.

* * *

Thanks for reading :) This one has some background information in it so it will give some perspective of the characters :) The next chapter will be uploaded on Wednesday :)

**Come follow me on:  
****Twitter: fandomcookie  
Tumblr: multifandomfanfics  
Wattpad: multi-fandomer  
AO3: multifandomer**

**Thank you to ****mysticwater72, ****NeverlandNat, wonderfulfun, and ****Phanstarlight**** for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Dan POV**

After last night, I decided it was time to get to work trying to find out what happened to Phil. I had been having trouble with the hot water in the house, so I used that as an excuse to get Tony, my landlord, over. I dialled his number and waited for him to answer.

"_Hello?_" He answered after a few rings.

"Hi, it's Dan." I said into the phone.

"_Oh, hello Dan. How is the house? Is it okay? Up to your standards?_" He joked.

"Yeah, it's fine, except one small problem." I said.

"_Oh, what's that?_" He asked.

"Well, the hot water hasn't been working properly. Occasionally I just have none. It's doing my head in." I said. I heard movement from behind me and turned to see Chris in the room. He went to say something, but I waved him off with my hand, telling him to be quiet.

"_I can come over later on today and have a look at it, if you want._" He offered.

"That would be great. I won't be in until about 6, so any time after that is good for me." I told him.

"_Okay_ _then, I'll be over between 6 and 8._" He said.

"That's great. Thanks." I said.

"_No problem. Bye._" He said.

"Bye." I hung up. "Well that was easier than I thought." I said, turning to Chris.

"What was?" He asked.

"Getting Tony over." I said.

"Tony?..." He said as more of a question, squinting his eyes slightly and looking confused.

"The landlord?"

"Oh, yeah, Tony. Jesus, is he still the landlord here? I would have though he would have left by now." He commented.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well he was the landlord when Peej and I lived here." He told me.

"Wow, he's been here ages." I said.

"So why is he coming over then?" He asked.

"Well for one, he's going to check out about the hot water." I said.

"What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"I don't have any sometimes." I told him.

"That might be our fault…" He said, trailing off.

"What do you mean 'our fault'?" I asked.

"Well we get bored sometimes." He said.

"And?" I said, waiting for him to continue.

"Well, it's fun to mess with you sometimes. And we know that when you run the hot tap anywhere in the house, it takes the hot water out of your shower." He said, avoiding eye contact with me. I stared at him.

"You know, sometimes, you lot are really annoying to live with." I said.

"Hey!" He said. I rolled my eyes. "Anyway, what's the other reason for Tony coming over?" He asked.

"I'm gonna ask him about how Phil died." I told him.

"What, you're gonna flat out ask him what happened?" He questioned.

"Well no. I'll be more subtle than that." I told him.

"Right." He said. "And how are you going to do that?" He asked.

"I'll ask him about the previous few owners of the house." I said. "Don't worry, I have it all planned out." I told him.

"And how will you know he's telling the truth?" I heard from behind me. I jumped and turned around, putting my hand over my heart.

"You gave be a bloody heart attack. At least he had the decency to use the door." I said.

"Sorry." Pj said.

"And what do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, you aren't going to know if he's lying." Pj said.

"Why would he?" I asked.

"Why wouldn't he?" Pj asked. I rolled my eyes.

"Well what do you suggest then?" I asked.

"Having one of us in the room with you." He said.

"Are you insane? He'll see you." I told him.

"No he won't. We can make it so you are the only one that can see us. Then, when he answers a question, we can confirm it for you." Pj told me.

"What about if you don't know that answer?" I question.

"Well then we will just tell you that." He said.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Good. What time is he coming over?" Pj asked.

"Between 6 and 8." I told him. He nodded.

"Okay." He said, then disappeared.

"You lot need to stop doing that." I said, turning back to Chris.

"I know, right?" He said, then disappeared himself.

"Bastards!" I shouted.

Hours later, at around 6:45pm, after a stressful day at the coffee shop, including a customer who complained about ever order she got, and a woman who took about 20 minutes to decide what she wanted, holding up the queue, I was watching TV when there was a knock on the door. I stood up and opened it, seeing Tony on the other side.

"Alright Dan." He said. I moved aside to let him in.

"Hi." I said.

"So, the hot water, was it?" He asked. I suddenly remembered what Chris had told me.

"Uh, yeah." I stuttered.

"What did you say was wrong with it?" He asked, going towards the hot water tank.

"It, um, sometimes just, uh, disappears." I managed to stutter out. He opened the cupboard door, shining a torch in there. "Do you want a drink? Tea? Coffee?" I asked.

"A coffee would be great. Black, no sugar, thanks." He said. I nodded, then realised he couldn't see me as he had his back to me.

"I'll be back in a second then." I told him. I walked to the kitchen where Chris was sat on one of the counters laughing. "Shut up." I said, going and turning the kettle on.

"He's going to find nothing wrong with it." He said.

"I know." I told him. "Why are you here anyway?" I asked.

"I'm going to be helping you." He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Letting you know if he's telling the truth." He said.

"Ugh, does it have to be you?" I asked, only half joking. Chris could be annoying sometimes.

"Well that's just rude." He said. I rolled my eyes. Once the kettle was boiled, I quickly made the coffee and took it to Tony, Chris following behind me.

"Here you go." I said, putting it on a table nearby.

"Thanks." He said. I sat down on the floor near him.

"So," I said, breaking the silence. "How many people have lived here?" I asked.

"Quite a few." He said.

"Who was the last person who lived here?" I asked.

"It was a couple. Quite a nice couple actually." He said. I looked at Chris, who was sat on the stairs for confirmation. He just nodded.

"Why did they move out?" I asked.

"I don't know. Something about this place being haunted. They heard noises at night, and their stuff moved on its own. A load of bollocks if you ask me." He said. I heard Chris trying to stifle his laughter. I looked at him and playfully rolled my eyes.

"We didn't like them that much." Chris said. I raised my eyebrow at him. "Okay, Phil and I didn't like them that much." He corrected. I shook my head.

"So who lived here before them then?" I asked, turning back to Tony. I had expected him to answer like he did with the other questions. What I didn't expect was for him to freeze up, stopping what he was doing entirely. I looked over to Chris, who shrugged. It took Tony a few seconds, but eventually he answered.

"Um, some guy. He lived on his own." He answered, carrying on with whatever he was doing. I looked back to Chris, who nodded again.

"What was his name?" I asked. Again, Tony stiffened, but not for as long this time.

"I can't remember." He said.

"Surely you must." I prodded.

"Well I can't." He said, a little louder. I decided to leave that question. It was silent for a minute, before he broke it. "Well I can't find anything wrong with it." He said.

"I'm not sure why it's doing it then." I said, turning my head to Chris who just smiled.

"Well, call me if there is anymore trouble." He said, packing up his things.

"What happened to the guy that lived here?" I asked while he was still packing his stuff up. He didn't answer. "Why did he move out?" I asked.

"He didn't." He told me.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"He didn't exactly move out. He died." He told me. I stood there for a second.

"How?" I decided to ask, hoping he wouldn't shout again. He picked up all his stuff, and then turned to me.

"He fell down the stairs." He told me. "Now, call me if there are any other problems with the house. I'll let myself out." He said, then walked to the door, opening it and leaving, slamming it a bit louder than he needed to.

I walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa.

"A guy that lived here, who died by falling down the stairs. Sound familiar to you?" I asked Chris as he walked into the room.

"Definitely Phil. But you can't tell him you know that, unless you have confirmation from someone other than us." He said.

"Who could I ask though?" I asked.

"You could try one of the neighbours." Pj said, appearing in the room, making me jump.

"What did I tell you this morning?" I asked.

"Sorry." He said. I shook my head at him.

"Try the neighbour on your left. She's been here years, before we even moved in. She would probably know. I think she knew Phil." Chris suggested.

"Well it's too late to go over now, so I'll trying tomorrow." I said. They both nodded.

"You know Phil really appreciates what you are doing, right?" Pj asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, he wont shut up about finding out what happened." Chris said.

"Leave him alone. He's wanted to know for ages, and now he has a chance to find out. Let him be happy about it." Pj scolded.

"So no pressure, right?" I joked.

"Even if you don't find out, he would appreciate the effort." Pj said.

"Well, he deserves to know. It's only fair." I told them.

"Well, we'll leave you to do what ever." Pj said.

"Alright then." I said.

"And just to warn you, we're about to disappear, okay?" Chris said patronisingly. I rolled my eyes.

"Bye." I said.

"Bye." They both said, then disappeared.

Tomorrow, I'm going to try and talk to my neighbour, but for now, I'm just going to watch TV and sleep.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Okay, so this is a day late, but I have an excuse. I was raising a family on sims and completely forgot. It's not really a good excuse, is it? :P Anyway, here is chapter 5. Things are starting to get interesting now :D The next chapter will be uploaded on Saturday :)**

**Come follow me on:  
****Twitter: fandomcookie  
Tumblr: multifandomfanfics  
Wattpad: multi-fandomer  
AO3: multifandomer**

**Thank you to wonderfulfun, Phanstarlight, CaptureTheFinnick, NeverlandNat, and mysticwater72 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Dan POV**

Today was my only other day off in the week. Why I couldn't just have them together, I didn't know. I got up at around 11am, thanks to Chris playing on my PS3. I went downstairs to see him jumping around the living room, getting really in to the game.

"Dude!" I shouted, getting his attention. He immediately stopped what he was doing, turning round quickly to face me.

"Oh, hey Dan." He said, chuckling nervously.

"What have I told you about my PS3?" I asked him.

"To ask you before playing it." He said, looking down.

"I don't remember you asking." I said.

"You were asleep. I didn't think you would appreciate being woken up. I was just being considerate." He said smiling.

"What did you do before I got here? 'Cause I don't think you had one of those." I said.

"I can't even remember." He said. "Can I carry on now?" He asked. I rolled my eyes, but let him anyway. I made my way to the kitchen, turning the kettle on and getting a cup out.

"So, you going to the neighbours today?" I heard Pj ask from behind me. I jumped, as always. I turned to where he was to see he was standing in the door way. I was about to complain but he spoke before I could. "You can't say anything; I used the door this time." He said smugly. I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I am." I told him, answering his question. I poured the water from the kettle into my cup, making my self a cup of tea.

"What are you going to say?" He asked. I stopped stirring my tea, suddenly realising that I didn't know what I was going to say.

"I have no idea. You can't just casually knock on your neighbour's door and ask about the people that used to live in your house. What do I say?" I asked.

"Just say you found some stuff from the previous owners and you wanted to know whose they were, or something like that." He said. I nodded.

"Okay." I said, finishing off stirring my tea.

"When are you going over there?" He asked.

"I don't know. Soon." I said.

"Well, good luck." He said.

"Yeah, thanks." I said as Pj walked out of the room. I was just about to drink my tea when I heard shouting coming from the living room.

"No, give it back!"

"You've been on it ages."

"Get here quicker next time!"

"Stop trying to bite me!"

"Dan!" I sighed and headed into the living room.

"Guys." I said.

"He wont let me play." Pj complained.

"It's my turn." Chris said.

"How old are you two? Learn to share or I'm banning you both." I said. That shut them both up.

"Someone's getting into the role of a parent." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned around to see Phil standing there. I laughed.

"Well, someone has to keep these two in order, and I don't see you doing it." I joked. He laughed slightly.

"I've had to do it for ages, it's someone else's turn now." He said.

"Well thanks for that." I laughed. He laughed along. "I need to go and get dressed." I said.

"You're actually going to do something today?" He joked.

"Ha-ha." I said sarcastically. "If you don't want me to help you, then I could just do nothing all day." I said.

"No, no, please, carry on." He said. I laughed. "What are you doing then?" He asked.

"I'm going to go and have a chat with some neighbours." I told him.

"Ooh, try the one on the left. I can't remember her name, but she was nice." He said.

"That's where I was going. Chris said you knew her." I said.

"We talked a few times." He said.

"Well, lets hope she knows something." I said.

"Yeah." He said. I smiled at him, then turned to go upstairs. "Hey Dan?" He called.

"Yeah?" I asked, turning back to him.

"Thank you." He said. I got a weird feeling in my stomach as he said that. _What was that about?_ I thought.

"You don't need to keep thanking me." I said.

"I know, but I really do appreciate it. And I'm trying to make up for being a dick." He said.

"It's fine, honestly." I said, smiling at him, then turning to go up to my room.

It wasn't until about half 1 I decided to go over and talk to my neighbour. I put some shoes on and opened the front door.

"Good luck." Pj said from the living room.

"Thanks." I shouted back. I walked over to her house and knocked on the door. _You're just wondering about some stuff left behind. Don't mess it up, _I said to myself. After a few seconds, a woman who looked to be in her 50s opened the door.

"Hello?" She said, sounding slightly confused.

"Hi, I'm Dan, I live next door." I said.

"Oh, hello dear. It's nice to meet you." She said.

"Yeah, you too. I had a question." I said. So far it was going good. I sounded confident enough.

"And what would that be?" She asked.

"Well, I found some things that I think belong to the previous owners of the house. I was just wondering, do you know any way to get into contact with them?" I asked her. Success! I didn't screw it up.

"I can't say I do. I think it was a couple living there before. Lovely people. But they moved out after about 8 months. They had been complaining about things happening in there." She told me.

"Oh yeah, like what?" I asked, already know the answer.

"There things moving, noises in the night, seeing people in the house. They claimed it was haunted. Have you had any trouble with it?" She asked.

"No, it's been fine for me." I lied.

"I didn't think it was haunted." She said. _You have no idea_, I thought.

"So, who lived in the house before them then?" I asked.

"Um, let me think. I believe it was a boy. He was only young, living on his own. He was a sweet boy. Always offering to help me with my shopping. Phil, I think his name was." She said. _Success!_

"Why did he move out?" I asked, acting clueless.

"He didn't." She said, suddenly getting serious.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Well, something happened and unfortunately the poor boy died." She told me.

"Died? How?" I asked.

"I don't really know what happened, but I've heard people say he fell down the stair, or that he killed himself." She said.

"But?..." I asked.

"Well, I don't think it was either of them. He was far too happy, from what I saw, to kill himself. But I think there was someone involved. I think someone was in his house when it happened." She said.

"Do you know who the last person to see him was?" I asked.

"Well, I'm pretty sure I saw his landlord leaving that morning. He seemed in a bit of a hurry. But later on that day, he was found dead at the bottom of his stairs, supposedly having fallen down them. But I don't really know what happened. Come to think of it, there have been many tragedies in that house." She said.

"Really? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, one of the owners, a couple, ended up getting divorced while living here. I think one of them was having an affair. And it was also burnt down at one point." She said.

"Burnt down? When?" I asked.

"A few years ago now. About eight, I think." She said.

"Was anyone living there at the time?" I asked.

"Yes, actually. Two boys. I believe they both died." She said. Two boys? Could it be?...

"I see."

"Like I said, quite a few tragedies in there." I nodded.

"Well thank you. I will speak to the landlord about contacting the previous owners about this stuff." I said.

"No problem dear. Take care." She said.

"You too." I said as I walked back to my house.

I walked in a closed the door.

"Well, how did it go? Did you find out anything?" Phil asked me the moment I walked in.

"Whoa, calm down." I laughed.

"Sorry." He apologised.

"She said she didn't know what happened to you, but she thinks there was someone else involve." I told him.

"I knew it! What did I say? It was no accident." He said, more or less shouting.

"But… She doesn't actually know what happened. Don't get your hopes up." I said.

"Yeah, I know." He said. "But thank you." He said, throwing his arms round me. I was shocked at first, stiffening up, but I soon relaxed and hugged him back. I could also feel my face heating up, but I didn't know why. And that weird feeling was back. He let go and smiled at me. _Butterflies_. That what the feeling was. But why? Unless… oh no. I smiled at him and then quickly made my way to my room.

That feeling. That was not a feeling I needed right now. I think I have a crush on Phil. I can't have a crush on a ghost! That's just weird, and wrong. How messed up am I?

"Knock knock. I'm coming in. You better be decent." I heard Chris say from behind the door. The next thing I knew he was sitting on my bed.

"You know, I thought that would have meant you were coming in the door." I said to him.

"No. why would I do that? That's too much effort." He said. I rolled my eyes. Just then, Pj came walking in.

"Wassup." He said.

"Never say that again." I told him. He rolled his eyes.

"So, what did you find out?" Chris asked me.

"That, for one, she is quite a nosy neighbour." I joked.

"She is, but she's nice." Pj said.

"Yeah, she seemed it. Also, she doesn't think it was an accident." I told them.

"Really?" Pj asked.

"Yeah. And she said she saw Tony leaving here that morning. I forgot to tell Phil that part." I said.

"Tony? As in Tony the landlord?" Chris asked.

"Yeah."

"So he was here, on the day Phil died?" Chris asked, confirming what he'd heard.

"Yeah. He was here in the morning and then they found Phil some time in the afternoon or evening." I said.

"Interesting." Pj said.

"Something smells fishy here." Chris said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Tony was the last person to see him, right? Then, when you asked him about Phil, he freezes up and gets all hostile. It just doesn't seem right." Chris said.

"So, you think it was Tony?" I asked.

"Well, I think he had something to do with it." Chris said.

"Yeah, he's right, you know. Something just doesn't seem right. I don't think it could be that much of a coincidence." Pj agreed. I nodded, making a noise of agreement.

"Was that all you found out?" Chris asked.

"Well actually, there was one more thing. But it has nothing to do with Phil." I said.

"And that would be?" Chris asked.

"She said there was a fire here about eight years ago." I said. "Was that something to do with you two?" I asked. Chris looked down at his hands.

"It might be." Pj answered.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We don't exactly know. One night, we were woken up to a load of smoke. I tried to get downstairs but that's where the fire was, right at the bottom of them. Someone had put something through our letter box which set fire to the house." Pj told me.

"Do you know who it was?" I asked.

"No. We never found out." Chris said.

"I'm sorry." I said.

"Don't be. It was ages ago, we got over it." Chris smiled. I smiled back.

"Think of it this way. If we hadn't died, you would never have met us." Pj joked.

"Then I may have been happier." I joked back.

"I see how it is." Chris said.

"I'm just kidding. Maybe." I said.

"Shut up." Pj said.

"Well, I'm going to go and play the PS3 now," I gave Chris a look, "If that's okay with you." He added to the end. I laughed.

"Go on. But don't break it." I warned.

"I know. Peej, care to join me?" Chris asked Pj.

"Why certainly." He said, linking arms with Chris and skipping out the room. I shook my head and laughed at them.

I grabbed my laptop, hoping to distract myself for a little while. I decided I would think about the Phil situation later on, and try to ignore it for now.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So things are starting to happen now :P The next chapter will be uploaded Wednesday :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to _wonderfulfun_ because she is just generally awesome :D**

**Come follow me on:**  
**Twitter: fandomcookie**  
**Tumblr: multifandomfanfics**  
**Wattpad: multi-fandomer**  
**AO3: multifandomer**

**Thank you to Sinncity, Midnight4568, wonderfulfun, mysticwater72, and NeverlandNat for reviewing the last chapter :)  
**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Dan POV**

It had been a couple of days since I had gone to find out about Phil. I had decided I would call Tony back to interrogate him further. I had asked Pj for an excuse to get him over and he suggested imply there were ghosts in the house by saying that it goes cold sometimes, even when the heating is on.

I was finishing getting ready for work, deciding to call him on the way as I was running a bit late today. I grabbed my shoes and quickly slipped them on. I put my coat on before grabbing my keys and phone and leaving, shouting a quick 'goodbye' to anyone who could hear. I heard a vague 'later' from somewhere in the house. I dialled Tony's number as I walked, listening to it ring a couple of times before he answered.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Tony, it's Dan." I said.

"_Oh Dan, hi. How can I help?_" He asked.

"I'm having a bit of trouble with the heating in the house and I was wondering if you could come round and have a look at it." I told him.

"_I'm busy right now, but I'll be free in a couple of hours_." He told me.

"I'm actually on my way to work at the moment, could it be sometime after 6?" I asked.

"_I think I'm free then. I'll let you know if I can't make it, but otherwise assume I will be there between 6 and 7._" He said.

"That's great. Thanks."

"_No problem. See you later._"

"Alright, bye." I said, then hung up the phone. Hopefully I'll be able to get more information out of him this time.

At around half 6, Tony knocked on the door. Chris and Pj had been playing the PS3, and Phil and I had been watching. When the door went, I told them all to scatter so they wouldn't be seen. I got up and walked to the door, opening it.

"Hey." I said.

"So what's the problem then?" Tony asked, walking in as I stepped out of the way to let him through.

"Sometimes when the heating is on it goes cold in places. There's one room upstairs in particular that goes really cold sometimes. Tony froze in place. I stared at him for a second before he went back to normal.

"I'll just have a look at it then." He said, almost in a rush. I followed him up the stairs. He went to the cupboard where the heating mains were and opened the door. He got to work looking at whatever he needed to. I decided to start up a conversation.

"So I found some stuff from the previous owners. Would you happen to have a way of contacting them?" I asked.

"Uh, I might have a number or something. I can check later." He told me.

"Okay, thanks." I said. It went quite for a minute. "So what were the previous owners like then?" I asked him.

"Uh, they were a nice couple. Never messed up the house. Didn't have any trouble with them." He said.

"So why did they move out?" I asked. He stopped what he was doing for a second.

"They didn't feel the house was right for them." He said carefully.

"Any particular reason?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so." He said.

It's just, I was talking to one of the neighbours, and she seemed to think that they thought the house was haunted." He dropped the torch he was hold at that moment. He scrambled to pick it up be fore turning to me.

"Haunted? Really? Have you had any trouble?" He asked.

"Well, I don't think so. But these cold patches are a bit weird, do you think?" I asked jokingly. He didn't see the funny side.

"Ghosts aren't real." He said, then turned back to the cupboard.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." I mumbled. "So what about the owner before that? The neighbour said he was a nice boy. Why did he move out?" I asked, pretending to be clueless.

"What boy was that?" He asked.

"I can't really remember the name. Phil, or something?" I asked.

"Oh right, yes. I remember that boy." He said, completely dismissing the question.

"So why did he move out?" I asked.

"He, um, he died actually." He told me.

"Really? How tragic. How did he die?" I asked.

"Fell or something." He said vaguely.

"Was nobody here with him at the time?" I questioned.

"Nope, don't think so." He seemed to be getting worried now.

"That's so sad. So who was the last person to see him then?" I asked.

"I don't know. Probably one of his friends." He said.

"Really? Because the neighbour said that she saw you leaving the house that morning and that no one else came over." I told him. He sped up his looking.

"Well I might have been, but I don't know. I can't find any problem here." He said, turning the torch off and putting it away.

"Not sure what to think of it then. Maybe it is ghosts." I said.

"I told you, there's no such thing." He said.

"So you were the last to see Phil on the day he died?" I asked him again.

"I don't know. It's possible, but that was hours before it happened. They found him in the early evening." He told me.

"That doesn't mean that you can't have been involved with it." I said.

"What are you implying, boy?" Tony asked, narrowing his eyes at me.

"Nothing. But it's a bit suspicious that you were seen leaving, in a hurry I might add, and then he turns up dead a few hours later. People were probably asking questions." I said. I was starting to think that this might not have been a good idea. If he did kill Phil, there's nothing to stop him killing me too.

"You should watch your mouth. It might get you into trouble." He said, pointing a finger at me.

"But you're not denying it." I said. "Are you admitting to killing him?" I asked.

"Of course not. That's absurd!" He said. "I'll be leaving now. I'll see myself out." He said, rushing down the stairs and out the door.

"Well that was something." I heard from behind me. I turned to see Chris standing there.

"What?" I asked, slightly confused.

"That was one hell of an interrogation. You should be a cop." He told me.

"Shut up." I said, laughing slightly. "But he basically admitted it, right?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that. But he's definitely lying about something." Chris said.

"Yeah, I just have to find out what." I said.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So things are getting very interesting now :P There are only 3 more chapters left of this :( The next chapter will be uploaded on Saturday :)**

**Come follow me on:**  
**Twitter: fandomcookie**  
**Tumblr: multifandomfanfics**  
**Wattpad: multi-fandomer**  
**AO3: multifandomer**

**Thank you to Sinncity, Magical-Carpet-Ride, Phanstarlight, wonderfulfun, NeverlandNat, Midnight4568, mysticwater72, and lampidyhats for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Dan POV**

After Tony had left, I went to my room to see if I could properly work this out. Pj and Chris came in to see what I was doing.

"I'm trying to work out exactly what happened." I told them. I looked up, and then around the room. "Where's Phil?" I asked.

"He's having a go on the PS3." Pj told me. I nodded.

"So what have you got so far?" Chris asked.

"Nothing really. Everything's mixed up." I said.

"Well why don't you recall what you know." Pj suggested.

"Alright." I said. "So, the woman next door said she saw Tony leave the house in the morning. It can't have been too early, but early enough that people wouldn't be out." I said.

"So around 9-ish?" Pj offered.

"Maybe. Did either of you two hear anything that day?" I asked.

"I just remember hearing a loud noise at some point, but I wasn't paying attention to the time." Chris said.

"It must have been sometime before 12. I was in the garden for ages that day. I think I was out there before Phil was even up that day. What were you doing?" Pj asked Chris.

"I was snooping around the place." We both gave him a look. "What? I was curious. He still had boxes that weren't unpacked, I wanted to see what was in them." He said. I shook my head at him.

"So you heard a loud noise, but thought nothing of it?" I asked Chris.

"Phil was always dropping things, I just assumed he'd dropped something downstairs somewhere. It must have been quite early. Phil was always up quite early, so I just thought that he was getting ready to go somewhere and he dropped his hair-dryer of something. I couldn't really hear anyone speaking, but I'm sure I heard the front door, which is why I didn't go to check it out. Also, I don't exactly use the stairs so I wouldn't have seen anything. I was in the garden with Pj at one point, but then I went upstairs." Chris said.

"Okay, so between sometime 8 and 11, shall we say, Tony must have been in the house. You heard a loud bang, and then a little while later you heard the front door. So that could have been Tony leaving. Which means he either saw Phil on the floor and did absolutely nothing about it, or he was there when it happened, probably involved, and left before he thought anyone would see him." I said.

"My bet is on the second option." Pj said.

"Same." Chris said.

"Yeah, I think it was Tony that did it." I concluded.

"But why?" Pj asked. "What reason would he have?"

"I don't know, but I think I need to ask Phil some things." I said.

"I'll go get him." Chris said, then disappeared. He reappeared a few moments later with Phil.

"We'll leave you two to it." Pj said.

"Race you to the PS3!" Chris said, already disappearing out the room, Pj in tow. I laughed, shaking my head at them.

"So what did you need?" Phil asked, sitting on the floor opposite me.

"To ask you questions about the day you died." I said. He nodded. "Can you remember anything from that day?" I asked.

"No. I just remember waking up at the bottom of the stairs, dead." He told me.

"Can you remember anything significant from the days before? A reason for Tony to be in the house that morning?" I asked him. He sat there for a minute trying to remember.

"There was one thing." He said.

"Okay." I said, waiting for him to go on.

"Well, a few days before, I had a letter from Tony saying that he was going to be increasing the rent on this place. I wasn't earning that much, so I wouldn't have been able to afford the rent anymore, meaning I would have to move out. I called him up to speak about it, but he said that he had to increase the price. He said he would talk about it face to face at some point, but that he was busy at that moment, then he hung up." Phil told me.

"What happened after that?" I asked.

"Well, I called him the next day, and the day after, but he kept saying he was too busy. I called him the day before it happened, but he still said the same thing. I don't remember much after that." He confessed. I sat there for a moment, thinking over what Phil had just said. Suddenly, everything clicked.

"Oh…" I said.

"What?" Phil asked.

"I think I may have cracked it." I said.

"What? You mean you know what happened?" He asked.

"I'm not entirely sure if it's right, but it seems to fit." I said.

"Just tell me." He almost demanded.

"Well, you said that he wanted to increase the rent. So you kept calling , but he was 'too busy' to talk. He must have gotten sick of you keep calling about it, so he came over that morning. The woman next door said that she heard shouting coming from here that morning, but Chris and Pj didn't hear anything because they were in the garden, probably at the far end of it. You two must have been arguing about the rent. Chris said that he heard a loud bang when he came inside, but he didn't see anything because he just appears in places, rather than walking. He didn't hear the shouting, so you two must have gone quiet at that point. I think Tony pushed you in a fit of rage because you were arguing, and you two were at the top of the stairs. You fell down them and then he realised what he'd done, so he ran from the house and left you for someone else to find." I explained. Throughout the whole thing, Phil sat in silence, but I could see in his eyes that he was getting angrier and angrier as I explained.

Suddenly, Phil stood up and found the nearest thing to him, which happened to be a chair, and picked it up and threw it across the room. I stood up quickly.

"Phil!" I shouted, but he didn't listen. I decided against trying to stop him and ran out the room, shutting the door behind me.

Chris and Pj appeared from nowhere and asked what was going on.

"Phil's gone mad." I said.

"Why?" Pj asked.

"I told him everything I thought had happened, and he got angry." I told them.

"At you?" He asked.

"I don't know." I said.

"Someone needs to go in there and stop him." Chris said.

"No! Just leaving him." I said. They nodded, and we all stood outside listening to the sound of things breaking and Phil shouting.

It took about half an hour, but eventually it quietened down.

"One of us should check on him." Pj said.

"I will." I offered. I slowly opened the door and looked around. Phil was sat in the corner of the room with his legs up to his chest.

"Phil?" I said as I walked it. I shut the door behind me as he looked up.

"I'm sorry." He said. His voice was quiet.

"It's okay." I said. I walked over to him and sat down beside him. He immediately leaned into me, so I put my arm around his shoulder.

"I didn't mean to make a mess of your room. I'm sorry." He said.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm not mad. I get it. You were angry." I said.

We sat there for a good 20 minutes before either one of us moved.

"I'll help you clean this up." Phil said as he stood up.

"It's fine, I can do it." I told him.

"No, I caused the mess, it's the least I can do." He said. We both spent the next couple of hours sorting everything out. When we were done, I told Phil to just go and relax somewhere, and to take everything in properly. He hugged me before disappearing.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) Shits getting real in this chapter, be prepared :P The next chapter will be uploaded Wednesday :)**

**Come follow me on:**  
**Twitter: fandomcookie**  
**Tumblr: multifandomfanfics**  
**Wattpad: multi-fandomer**  
**AO3: multifandomer**

**Thank you to Phanstarlight, lampidyhats, NeverlandNat, wonderfulfun, and mysticwater72 for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Dan POV**

The next morning, I decided to get Tony over again. I rang his number.

"Hey Tony, it's Dan. I think I may have found the source of the heating problem and needed you to come over and sort it." I said, getting straight to the point.

"Really, today? I was only over yesterday." He said.

"I know, but I looked after you had gone and I think I've found it." I lied.

"Give me an hour." He said, then hung up the phone.

"Well goodbye to you too." I said sarcastically. I went to the cupboard where the heating mains were, and took off something that seemed important, leaving on the side. When the door rang about an hour later, I quickly went to answer it.

"So what is it?" He asked me.

"Well there's this bit that I'm guessing goes on there, but it wasn't attached. It was at the back of the cupboard." I lied as I walked up the stairs. I picked up the thing and showed it to him. He took it and started to work in the cupboard.

"I'm not entirely sure where this goes." He said.

"That's fine. Take all the time you need." I said. "Would you like a drink?" I asked.

"Just water, thanks." He said.

"Alright, I'll be right back." I walked down to the kitchen and pulled out my phone. I dialled the number I needed, and then stood there for a minute, pondering over whether to call or not. It was a major accusation, and if I'm wrong, who knows what'll happen. I decided to just call, and before I could chicken out, I pressed the button. It rang a couple of times before someone answered

"Police please." I said quickly and quietly. It was at that moment that Pj entered the room.

"_What's your emergency?_"

"There's a man in my house who I think killed someone." I rushed out. Pj tried to say something, but I ignored him.

"_Slow down. What do you mean?_" The person on the other end said.

"He's my landlord, and I think he killed one of the previous owners of the house." I told them.

"_How do you know this?_" They asked. What was I supposed to say to that? I can't say that ghosts helped me figure it out.

"He kind confessed it." I said.

"_Kind of?_" They asked.

"He didn't say he did it, but when I brought it up he basically threatened me." I said.

"_Okay, stay on the line for a minute, we're sending people out now._" They told me.

"Okay." I said.

"What's going on?" Pj whispered.

"They're sending people over." I told him.

"So you actually did it." He whispered, shocked.

"Yeah, I know." I said.

"_Okay, who was the previous owner you said about?_" The person on the other end of the phone asked.

"His name was Phil Lester. He lived here a couple of years ago." I told them. I heard some tapping.

"_They regarded that as an accident._" The person told me.

"I know, but I don't think it was." I said.

"_Okay, the police are on their way. We need you to keep him in the house until thy get there. Can you do that?_"

"I think so." I said.

"_I'm going to hang up the phone now. Call back if something happens._" The person said.

"Okay, thank you." I said, then hung up the phone. I quickly filled a glass with water and then went back up stairs.

"Sorry I took so long, I realised I left my PS3 on." I lied. I put the glass on a table in the hall. I just hoped I could keep him here long enough.

"So have you found where it goes yet?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, I think so. It seems to fit." He said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause it could be the wrong place, and then it might fuck up the heating." I was rambling now, trying to stall him.

"I'm sure it's the right place." He said.

"Okay then." There was silence for a couple of minutes before I got curious. "So tell me, why were you and Phil arguing the day he died?" I asked. He stopped what he was doing, frozen in place. Slowly he turned to me.

"Are you still on that?" He asked.

"Yeah, I was just curious." I said.

"Why do you assume we were arguing?" He asked.

"Because the woman next door said she heard you two shouting." I told him. He was quite for a second.

"Well, it's none of your business." He said.

"But I think it is. You're my landlord and therefore I have a right to be curious about your past with other tenants." I said.

"What happened between me and that boy had nothing to do with you, and it's not important, so just drop it." He told me.

"You see, I'm pretty sure that you were lying when you said you had nothing to do with Phil's death. It all adds up. You two arguing, you leaving in a rush, and then Phil being found dead a few hours later. If no one went to his house in that time, then no one would have known that he was dead." I said.

"Shut your mouth, boy." He warned.

"Or what? You gonna kill me too?" I asked. I probably shouldn't have said that. He stopped for a second, and it looked like he was trying to work something out. Suddenly his eyes went wide.

"You called them, didn't you?" He asked worried now.

"Called who?" I asked.

"The police. They're coming, aren't they?" He said.

"N-no. Why would you think that?" Shit! He knows.

"You little shit!" He shouted. He quickly started gathering his things and then made for the stairs. I stopped him before he could get down them. "Get out of my way you little brat!" He said, struggling to get past me.

"No. You need to pay for what you've done. Did you really think you could get away with killing someone?" I asked.

"Everything was going fine until you showed up." He said.

"Well clearly I was the only one who gave a shit." I said. In the distance, I could hear the sirens. He must have heard them too because he started to struggle to get through more, but I held my ground.

"Let me through!" He shouted.

"No!" I shouted back. They were getting louder a louder, and he was struggling more and more. They were practically outside the house now.

"Move out the fucking way!" He shouted, and in one last attempt to escape, he pushed me as hard as he could. I wasn't prepared for that and, with my back facing the stairs, I fell. I hit most of the steps going down. I heard sickening sounds of bones breaking as I fell. I heard a loud 'crack' before everything went black.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Tony was stood at the top of the stairs unmoving. He was staring down at the body at the bottom of the stairs. He heard the cars pull up outside, so he grabbed his bag and ran. Just as he got to the kitchen, the front door burst open.

"Police! Stay where you are." Two police men with guns walked in, followed by two more. Tony slowly turned to where the police men stood, hands in the air. While he was restrained by two of the police men, the other two walked to where Dan's body was lying on the floor. One of them put a hand to Dan's neck, searching for a pulse. He turned to the police man behind him and shook his head. He then nodded to the two police men restraining Tony. One of them pulled out their handcuffs.

"Sir, I'm arresting you on suspicion of two accounts of murder. You do not have to say anything, but it may harm your defence if you do not mention when questioned something which you later rely on in court. Anything you do say may be given in evidence." They handcuffed Tony and then walked him out the house to where a police car was waiting.

Inside the house, standing near Dan's lifeless body on the floor were Chris, Pj, and Phil. Pj was standing there in shock, an arm around Chris, who looked like he was about to cry. They were pulled out of it by the sound of Phil shouting. They had to hold him back as he attempted to run out the house after the police and Tony.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So that was the penultimate chapter, and shit went down! :P The last chapter will be uploaded on Saturday :) **

**Come follow me on:**  
**Twitter: fandomcookie**  
**Tumblr: multifandomfanfics**  
**Wattpad: multi-fandomer**  
**AO3: multifandomer**

**Thank you to lampidyhats, and NeverlandNat for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Dan POV**

I could see a bright light shining before I even opened my eyes. I slowly opened them to see the ceiling in my bedroom. I reached a hand up to rub my eyes when I heard an intake of breath from next to me. I turned my head to the side to see Phil sitting there. When my eyes focused properly, I could see he was smiling at me, but it looked more like a sad smile.

"Hey." He said quietly.

"Hey." I said. I sat up and moved to rest against the headboard of my bed. "What happened?" I asked.

"Tony came over." He said. I suddenly remember that I had called the police on him.

"Did he get away? We need to find him." I said, trying to get up, but I was held down by Phil.

"Hey, hey. It's over." He said.

"Over? What do you mean?" I asked.

"He was arrested. The police came and took him." He told me. I let out a deep breath and smiled.

"Thank god." I said with relief. I suddenly had a thought. "Wait, why am I here then? I don't remember going to bed." I said. Phil's face turned to one of sympathy.

"You tried your hardest to get him to stay in the house, but at the last minute, he over powered you. I'm so sorry Dan." He said. I sat there, trying to work out what he meant.

"What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"He pushed you down the stairs. You could hear practically every bone in your body. You didn't make it." He said. I froze.

"W-what?" I asked. He didn't say anything, just put his arms around me. "But, I didn't get to see my mum or dad. What will they say? I can't die yet, I'm too young. No!" I shouted. I was crying by this point.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm so sorry." He said, rubbing my back and rocking me from side to side.

We sat there for about 10 minutes before I calmed down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cry like that." I told him.

"It's okay. You're upset, I understand." He told me.

"There was just so much I didn't get to do." I said.

"I know what you mean." He said. We sat there in silence for a while longer.

"I suppose there is one good thing that came out of this." I said.

"One good thing that came out of you dying?" He asked, in slight disbelief.

"Yeah. I get to spend forever with you." I admitted after a moment of silence. I slowly looked at his face. It had a blank look on it. Suddenly, he looked down.

"There's something I should probably tell you." He said.

"Okay." I said, slightly worried as I just basically admitted that I liked him.

"When I first met you, I didn't like you. At all. You had a life tat you could live. You could leave this house, and I was jealous because I couldn't. When you agreed to help me, I slowly started to warm to you. I don't know when it happened, but at some point, I guess I fell in love with you. I didn't think anything could ever come of it, so I left it. Eventually you would leave the house, and I could go on hating anyone that moved in. but now all of this has happened and I realised that you won't ever be able to leave, so why not just tell you, right? So that's what I'm doing. Dan, I love you." He said.

Throughout his whole little speech, I could feel a smile growing on my face.

"I'm glad you feel that was because I love you too." I said. We sat there smiling at each other for a moment, when it was ruined by a voice coming from the door.

"Now kiss." Chris said quietly. I quickly turned my head to him, feeling myself go red. Chris and Pj were both standing in the door way with massive grins on their faces.

"Piss off!" I shouted, throwing a pillow at him. They both disappeared and I turned back to Phil.

"So, can I kiss you now, or…?" Phil asked. I laughed and leaned forwards, connecting my lips to Phil's.

Hours later, we were all sitting on my bed, sprawled everywhere. I was leaning against Phil at the top of the bed, and Chris and Pj were laying over each other at the other end.

"You know the only bad thing about you dying?" Chris said.

"The _only_ bad thing?" I asked.

"Yeah, the only bad thing." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Enlighten me." I said.

"We don't have a PS3 anymore. How fucking tragic." He said, looking sad. I slowly raised on of my eyebrows.

"Fuck you." I said, laughing.

**7 Months Later**

We were all looking out the window. A van had just pulled up and people were getting out. There had been people over the house looking at it for the past couple of months, and I'm guessing someone had decided to buy it. A man and a woman got out of the van.

"I don't like them already." Phil said from beside me.

"Me either. They look to happy." Chris agreed. I looked at Pj who rolled his eyes at the both of them. "Oh, come on, you're telling me that you two want them here?" He asked.

"Well no, but 'they look too happy' isn't a reason to kick them out." Pj said.

"Alright, fine. I don't want them invading and messing up all our stuff." Chris said.

"Better." I said.

"So we are scaring them out, right?" Phil asked.

"Oh definitely." I said. "How long do we have to wait?"

"Two weeks. Then we can start it." Pj announced.

"Ugh, two weeks of them. Can't I just pop up occasionally in those two weeks?" Chris asked.

"Hm, I don't see why not." Phil agreed. We all laughed.

We made a pact that we were going to try and keep as many people as possible out of the house, and we would definitely stick to it.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) So it's finally over! I'm kind of sad about it :P I just want to say thank you to everyone that read it, reviewed, favourited, and followed the story. It really means a lot that people take the time to read the crap I write :P I don't have another story planned yet, but hopefully won't be away too long :)**

**Come follow me on:**  
**Twitter: fandomcookie**  
**Tumblr: multifandomfanfics**  
**Wattpad: multi-fandomer**  
**AO3: multifandomer**

**Thank you to Phanstarlight, lampidyhats, iridescent-obsidian, wonderfulfun, NeverlandNat, mysticwater72, Midnight4568, Trapped under Loki's spell, and Guest (whoever you are) for reviewing the last chapter :)**

**I also want to say a massive thank you to wonderfulfun, NeverlandNat, Phanstarlight, and mysticwater72 who have been there since the beginning of this story, and stuck with it the whole way through :)**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
